1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an access device for use in a minimally invasive surgical procedure. In particular, the access device is placed within a tissue tract to provide access to an underlying body cavity while providing protection to the tissue tract.
2. Background of Related Art
During a typical minimally invasive procedure, surgical objects, such as surgical access devices, e.g., trocar and cannula assemblies, or endoscopes, are inserted into the patient's body through an incision or a naturally occurring bodily orifice (e.g., mouth, anus, or vagina) in tissue. To facilitate access to an underlying body cavity, access devices are placed within the within the incision or the naturally occurring bodily orifice. Surgical instruments are placed through the access device.
While it is desirable to minimize the size of an incision or to access internal body structures through a naturally occurring orifice, adequate anatomical exposure is needed to facilitate access to the surgical site. Achieving adequate anatomical exposure can be achieved by separating the walls of the incision or the naturally occurring body orifice. Various retraction devices have been developed to facilitate access to underlying body structures.
As with any surgical procedure, care must be taken to inhibit the possibility of infection that may result if exposed healthy tissue comes in contact with infected or malignant tissue. For example, the spillage of tumor cell clusters may spur the growth of malignant tumors in previously unaffected areas of a patient's body in a process known as tumor seeding. In particular, the sides of a wound a susceptible to infection resulting from contamination. Various wound protection devices have been developed to protect a wound or body orifice during a surgical procedure.
There is a continuing need for new surgical devices that will facilitate access to a surgical site through an incision or naturally occurring bodily orifice while inhibiting contamination of surrounding tissue during the procedure.